Changing Destiny
by Hokuikai
Summary: Mamoru is gone and Seiya is in town.Usagi begins to question her planned future causing constant flares of worry and pain.As Seiya attempts to comfort her, he has only a week and a half to be with her.Will he have another chance to win her love?titlechang
1. GoodByeMamoChan

I do not own any Sailor Moon characters and such, only my story. I will probably not do much description and so I will provide you a link to profiles of the Sailor Moon characters just in case you do not know what they look like, but you'll have to email me--my email should be on my author's page.I only hope andassume that most Sailor Moon fanfic-readers know what they look like… And now for the story.

* * *

_I Shouldn't Love Him…_

_Chapter 1: Goodbye…Mamo-chan_

_"I'll carry you off right after the concert." Seiya Kou._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Morning everyone!" Mamoru greeted everyone with a smile as he walked over to a table of teenage girls.

"Mamo-chan!" The blue-eyed blonde threw herself at the man.

"Hello…Usa-ko." He stared at her with soft blue eyes.

"Good morning!" Three of the girls sitting down said

"Hey, how's it going!" Makoto responded at the same time.

Usagi removed her arms from her lover and they both sat down in the booth chair, joining the rest of the group.

"So, what's going on?"

"The usual: Usagi and Minako failed their exams _again_!" Rei spoke irritatedly.

"Hmph! I hate those tests! They're too hard!" Usagi stated and was then continued by Minako: "And it's just too much work!" The two blonds crossed their arms over their chest and nodded in agreement.

Amy sighed and began to speak, "If you studied harder-

"We know Amy. Thanks, but no thanks! Besides," Minako stared at one of the waiters with eyes of desire and hunger, "I would much rather check out the hunks than study!" Makoto, Rei, and Amy all sighed.

"Speaking of school," Mamoru inhaled, "I'll be out of town for a couple of weeks. My class and I are going to go study some things over in America."

"AMERICA?" Usagi's voice rang throughout the entire resturaunt. Her eyes stared with horror and memory as her skin went pale.

"Please, Usagi, don't worry. I'll be fine. If something were to happen again, I know you'll save me again just like you did before. I promise you Usa-ko…I will be fine." Mamoru tried to calm her worries and just smiled.

Nodding, Usagi sighed with concern still in her eyes. She calmed down and thought back to the days of Galaxia…the days the Starlight had fought for, with, and somewhat against her; the days the Three Lights still sang their beautiful message for Princess Kakyuu.

"Starlights?" Princess Kakyuu spoke lightly. Three woman dressed in short, black leathered top and shorts showing yellow underwear walked up to the woman.

"What can we do for you, Milady?" Star Maker bowed with loyalty.

"I would like to hear you sing…as the Three Lights of Earth." The three fighters looked at her confused. Smiling, she explained herself to them.

"I was looking at how far we've come since we've begun rebuilding Kinmoku. I, then, thought to the concert that I could have seen; the one that was interrupted. I really wanted to enjoy an experience of watching my Starlights sing in concert the way that you did on Earth, as well as seeing and hearing how much everyone else enjoyed your singing."

"May I ask…why only now and not before?" Sailor Star Fighter stared.

"Because, stupid, we've been busy rebuilding Kinmoku and training with other Starlights. Is that right, your highness?" Star Healer looked at Princess Kakyuu who then nodded.

"I see. So, Princess what will we be doing then?" Star Maker spoke, knowing the answer.

"My dear Starlights… Please prepare yourselves, we will be leaving in two hours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Luna," Usagi looked at the purple cat resting on her bed, "do you think…Mamo-chan… Do you think he will be ok? Will he be taken by someone again? What if he suddenly disappears again?" The moon-cat smiled with knowledge and comfort at the tearing girl. 

"Don't worry, Usagi! I'm sure he will be just fine. Mamoru can take care of himself, and if something does happen, we'll get him and make sure he's okay. Everything will be all right." Giving a small smile, Usagi nodded and turned to her radio, turning it on.

"As all of you Three Lights fans know, in a week and half it will be two years since our still-most-popular singers have disbanded and left all their fans. A poll was made online and it has been decided: In memory of Japan's favorite band as well the first band to make such a long lasting hit, a bar-b-q playing all of the Three Lights songs will be held at 10th street's high school on Saturday in one and a half weeks 12 O' clock until 7: 30."

She watched the radio as it played the information, remembering the Three Lights, remembering her friends. Luna watched Usagi with curiosity.

Luna sighed, "You miss them don't you? You miss Seiya?" Usagi quickly turned as if startled, then calmed and nodded her head.

"Do you think they'll visit Luna?"

"I'm not sure." Luna sighed again, "Come on now, we should get some rest. We don't want to be late saying good-bye to Mamoru."

"Okay." Usagi turned off her radio, then her light and got in bed next to Luna.

The next morning, around seven a.m., Usagi was at the airport with Mamoru saying good-bye. The intercom sounded and warned passengers to board the plane, the same plane Mamoru was taking. Mamoru embraced Usagi for a long two minutes and kissed her lips before leaving her arms. She watched him go and board the plane. It worried her so much for him to go on a plane again; so she prayed for his safety and return. The bridge to the plain pulled back and the plane's door shut close, preparing to take off. Standing there, Usagi watched the plane go as a single tear slid down her cheek only to be caught a finger from aside. Usagi looked to her right in wonder, and her eyes widened with surprise. She gasped at the sight of the male standing before her as he spoke softly to her.

"Don't cry…Odango."


	2. Let Me Keep You Company

A.N: I edited the endinga tiny bit just to make it so Seiya is not leaving so abruptly as a kind person pointed out to me. I didn't really delete anything, only added with hope that it makes Seiya's actions a little more agreeable at the ending. I agree that I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't sure if I should have left it or not, but then I reread it and agreed. Thanks to IAmTheBattleMaiden. As I said to the BattleMaiden, I am trying to keep the characters _in character_. However, I'm only _really_ focusing on Usagi and Seiya's personality. So, if it may seem that I am heading off path of their right personality traits, please notify me **UNLESS** it seems like it is to help with Usagi fall in love with Seiya. I welcome criticism as I have not written astory in a while and I normally give it if I see that something needs it. So, please, if you want to critique this story, feel free to do so. Just let me know what I need to improve.

* * *

_I Shouldn't Love Him _

Chapter 2: Let Me Keep You Company

_"…I just can't stand being by myself!" Usagi Tsukino._

xxxxxx _Day 1 _xxxxxxx

"Don't cry…Odango." His soft, gentle voice rang in her ears as she stared in disbelief. It was Seiya!

"Se…Seiya?" Usagi watched him for confirmation of his presence. He smiled and wiped the tear from her face completely before stepping aside; Taiki, Yaten, and Princess Kakyuu were all there as well. The sight of this made Usagi smile big and bright.

"You're here! You came to visit! I missed you guys," Usagi's eyes softened with a tint of sadness as she shifted them to the floor, "I thought you wouldn't come here again. I thought I was never going to see you again…"

Usagi looked back up to Seiya; he was taken back by what she said. Smiling with eyes fantasizing, he moved his right hand up to Usagi's cheek; she looked straight into his eyes and blushed when a couple moments passed. Her heart started to beat quicker and her hand was clenched on top of her heart. Soon, she remembered Mamoru and so averted her eyes from the person who was there for her in his place once before. She watched the ground with a sad heart while Seiya and the others watched her. Princess Kakyuu cleared her throat then said,

"Perhaps we shall be going?" Usagi's eyes snapped up and her mind fled towards hospitality. She smiled and led them out of the airport while talking to Princess Kakyuu.

"So, what brings you here, your highness?" Kakyuu looked at Usagi.

"Are you not a princess yourself?" She asked as they all walked into the parking lot. A taxi van was waiting there for Princess Kakyuu, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya.

"Um, yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason I guess. Would you like to ride home with us, your highness?" Usagi stepped back, startled, before regaining her composure.

"Please, you're my friends. Don't call me highness or princess, just Usagi! Ok?"

This time Kakyuu was taken back a bit. Looking a bit confused at first, she soon understood Usagi's wishes and so accepted them. Usagi got into the van and was followed by Princess Kakyuu and then the boys. The van drove off and to a hotel near Usagi's school. They all got out of the van, Taiki paid the driver, and they all went up to the room Kakyuu and the boys were staying in.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at my place?" Usagi looked at them and then at Yaten when he responded.

"You're place wouldn't be able to fit us even if we _did_ want to stay with you." Seiya's face looked a bit glum at that statement.

Taiki spoke up, "Thank you Usagi, but we'll be fine." He put a hand on her shoulder as Seiya got the door to open. They all walked in and then said good-bye to Usagi. She left their hotel, refusing Seiya's offer to walk her home. It was noon now, but the boys had things to do with Kakyuu and so now she was alone—whether or not she accepted Seiya's offer. Not wanting to go home, she walked in thought towards Mamoru's apartment, sighing along the way.

"Mamo-chan… I hope you're okay." She looked up to the sky and stood still, clasping her hands over her heart. "Please be okay… Mamo-chan." Tears started to form in her eyes and she turned her head down. With shoulders shaking, she sobbed quietly and slowly dropped to her knees, pressing her hand against her chest even harder. Mamoru left, and she doesn't know if he'll be there where he said he would be. She doesn't know if he'll return to her… or if he'll be taken away from her, _again_.

"Mamo…" She sniffled then quietly called out again, "Mamo-o…"

"Koneko?" Usagi looked up in front of her and saw Haruka knelt down with a grocery back slung over her shoulder.

"Haru…Haruka…" Usagi threw herself onto Haruka and wrapped her arms around her. "Haruka! I…I'm scared! I don't know what'll happen to Mamo-chan! Haruka…" Haruka tightened the embrace and gave comfort to the crying girl.

"Don't worry. Hm," Usagi's stomach grumbled and Haruka chuckled, "are you hungry, Koneko?"

Usagi's cries slowly came to a halt and she nodded against Haruka's stomach where her head was. Sniffling, she looked up to Haruka's face, gentle and comforting with a grin pasted on her lips. Getting up from the floor, Haruka released herself from Usagi and held out her hand. Usagi took hold of it and received a wink from Haruka, one that had said, "no worries!" The two ladies walked to a restaurant near by and ate. Usagi began to tell Haruka about the Starlights being back. Staring at Usagi, watching her every expression to find any hint of anything that may be left out.

"So the Starlights _and_ the Princess of Kinmoku are here? I thought I felt an energy wave." Haruka's eyes narrowed, "But why are they here, Koneko? I haven't sensed another enemy, so…"

Usagi's eyes flashed with realization and then confusion. She watched as Haruka thought about what could have happened.

"If something happened and they're here, then there must be a new enemy… Koneko, what did they say? Did they say why they were here?"

"They didn't say… ACK!" Usagi smacked her forehead and Haruka looked at her as if she went mad. "I forgot! I asked her why they came but we got carried off. Oh, I'm sorry Haruka." She apologized.

Haruka blinked and then sighed, "How did you get carried off?"

"Well, come to think of it nothing really I guess…" A finger went to Usagi's chin in thought. Haruka dropped her head in defeat, knowing full well she couldn't get any good information now if Usagi didn't know what she'd talked about.

"Koneko, you've gotta start paying attention! In class, too."

"AW! But I don't wanna pay attention in class. It's so boring!"

"How do you expect to go to college and then marry Mamoru if you don't pass high school?" Usagi's face turned down again that day, quickly replacing it with a smile.

"But Haruka-

"No 'buts' Usa-chan."

"But," Haruka gave her a stern look. Pouting, Usagi said, "Okay then. I'll try to work harder, then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I guess we're done here. Princess," Taiki looked from his suitcase, "would you like something to eat?"

Princess Kakyuu nodded and Taiki anxiously led her out the door with Yaten and Seiya following behind. They escorted the princess down the hall and to an elevator where they saw a couple of teenage girls standing in there. The boys boarded the elevator and Yaten saw one of them holding a "Three Lights" bag. Just before he could drag the boys out and escape what he expected, the door shut close in his face. He heard them whispering and then sighed in exasperation.

"Um, excuse me," The Starlights and Kakyuu looked at one of them holding a cell phone, "IT IS YOU!"

"Oh my gosh! The Three Lights!" Said the short brunette. Taiki and Seiya, caught off guard, took a step back and then tried to calm. Princess Kakyuu giggled a little bit, and then winced when the girls' shriek bounced off the walls and into her ears. Yaten saw her reaction and yelled at the girls.

"QUIET!" The two girls gasped in shock and stared at Yaten. "We aren't the Three Lights anymore. So, stop your screaming!"

Seiya shook his head as Taiki glared at Yaten. "It is true that we aren't singing anymore, but we don't need to be yelling at them Yaten. Please, accept my apologies for him. It's just your screaming and yelling was hurting our guest's ears. We'd really appreciate it if you'd quiet down."

The two girls nodded, then one spoke, "But Taiki-sama… Are you guys here for the picnic? Are you going to be singing for us again?" Their eyes brightened with hope.

Confused, Seiya asked them, "What picnic?"

"You mean you don't know?" Seiya shook his head at the short brunette. "It's a celebration for you three because your music is still playing as number one! There's going to be a Bar-B-Q/Picnic and they said that your songs would be playing there all day! I thought they meant on the speakers, but are you really going to be singing for us?" The short brunette stepped forward towards Seiya. He smirked, feeling trapped in a corner- which he was.

Giving up on resistance, he said, "Sure. I guess so. When?"

"REALLY! Oh so cool! It's on next Saturday in one and a half weeks from now!" The blond and brunette girls high-five-d each other when the elevator's bell rang.

Doors opened and the two girls ran out cheerily yelling that the Three Lights were back. Yaten glared at Seiya and Taiki looked at Princess Kakyuu. She smiled at him with excitement. The four got out of the elevator and was about to be greeted by a crowd of fans. Taiki saw this; he grabbed Princess Kakyuu's hand and ran away from the crowd with the rest of the boys. They caught a taxicab right before one of the fans reached out to grab Yaten's shirt, causing her to fall forward as she missed and the crowd was still pushing forward.

Exhaling, the Three Lights relaxed; Princess Kakyuu giggled at the excitement. Peeking out of one eye, Seiya told the driver to go to a restaurant where they may get some privacy. As the ride continued, Seiya had thought about seeing Usagi. She wouldn't let him walk her home and he knew she was upset about Mamoru leaving. He wanted so bad to comfort her, to be with her.

"Thank you, Haruka-chan." Night caught up to the teen as Usagi closed the door after saying good-bye to Haruka. She crept upstairs after taking her shoes off and then into her room, closing the door. Plopping onto her bed next to the window, she looked out and saw a shooting star; she made a wish.

"Mamo-chan, please come back safely… Don't let me be alone!" She whispered out loud and closed her eyes tight, forcing back the tears that were stabbing at her eyelids.

Curling up, she held a picture in front of her. She felt the stream traveling down her cheek when she heard a knock. She wiped away her tear, sitting up while her bedroom door opened. Seiya walked into the room holding a white teddy bear. She blinked in wonder at him.

"How did you get in?"

"You left the door unlocked. I saw you come home and I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me? But aren't you doing something with Princess Kakyuu?"

"We're finished with that no-

Seiya stared carefully at Usagi's face and noticed a faint streak down her cheek. He closed the door behind him and walked up to her giving her the teddy bear; she accepted it.

"What is this for?" She tilted her head.

"I wanted… to do something for you so you wouldn't feel so sad or alone." Seiya stared longingly into her eyes and she just blinked, then smiled.

"Thank you, Seiya-kun." Silence covered them as Usagi hugged the bear and stared at the floor. Seiya watched her in awe and was finally snapped back to reality when she said under her breath:

"Mamo-chan has left on a trip. Rei-chan is going on a trip soon, too, and Amy-chan's mother needs her helping at home for the next few weeks. Mako-chan is going on a trip with the cooking club and Minako-chan is going to another city for acting. She auditioned a week ago and so…so now she's gone too!" Tears dripped onto the white bear as Usagi continued.

"I can't ask Haruka and Michiru for comfort or company all the time because Michiru is busy with her Violin and Haruka is racing from time to time. And Hotaru and Setsu-chan are busy with work and school… I don't have anyone," She looked up into dark blue eyes eager to care for her—She said almost yelling, "I don't have anyone to turn to!"

"Odango!" He quickly moved forward and held her tight as she sobbed into his chest, soaking his gray hoodie. "Odango, don't you see? **_I'm_ _here!_ _Turn to me! I am here for you, Odango!_**" Usagi felt a wetness forming in her hair. She looked up to see Seiya's desperate eyes calling out for her attention, for her acknowledgement.

"Seiya…"

"_Odango! I want to be here for you!_" Seiya's voice quieted as he continued, "_You don't have to return my love, just let me be here for you please. Let me cheer you up while all your hope is gone. Odango, I don't want to see you like this. Please… Usagi let me be apart of your hope for being happy. Let me be a shoulder for you to cry and lean on! Odango…_" Seiya was now holding Usagi's arms by her shoulders with tears gathered in his eyes. Her crying had stopped and her blue irises had widened with amazement.

"Seiya…" She was speechless and could only think of the words he spoke as it replayed in her mind. Watching her, he listened for a response only to receive none. His heart sunk and pain was written on his face. A flame, then, lit up within him as a small thought of hope appeared.

"Usagi, would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow? Would you mind... if I kept you company until I leave?" Usagi thought about it. There was no harm in it, after all Seiya is her friend and he was only there for a period of time. With puffy red eyes, she answered him.

"O-Kay." Seiya's face lit up completely and he slowly rose to his feet.

"Odango," Seiya began, "thank you..."Turning aroundandwalkingto the door, he opened it looking back at her with starry eyes. "Good night, Odango."

With that he left the room and closed the door. She could hear his footsteps as he left the house and locked the doorknob for her. Sitting alone on her bed, she looked at the teddy bear in her arms. The idea of Seiya bringing the teddy bear to keep her company had made her lips curl up. Lying back down, she got under her covers; she held the bear close and fell asleep whispering softly:

_"Thank you… Seiya…"_


	3. Thoughts of the Future

_I Shouldn't Love Him _

_Chapter 3: Thoughts of the Future_

"_Mamo-chan." "Do you love me?" Usagi Tsukino._

xxxxx_Day 2_xxxxx

"Brriiinnng. Brrrriiinnnng. Brrriiinnng." The telephone rung five times before an answering machine picked up:

"You've reached the Tsukino house. Please leave detailed message and we'll try to get back to you as soon as possible! Thanks for calling! Ja ne!" He heard the machine and sighed before speaking.

"Hey Usagi, it's Mamoru. I'm sorry for not calling until now; I just woke up. The plane arrived a little bit earlier this morning around night. Well, it's probably around noon over there right now. Call me when you get this message. I love you, Usa-ko."

A click of a phone was heard as the purple cat stared. There was now a red blinking light from where the noise had taken root. She exhaled a breath of relief. Mamoru had gotten there safely and Usagi does not have to worry anymore. Looking around the room, she searched for her owner and had failed. She went up the stairs and into Usagi's room, again finding no one. Staring blankly at the empty room, Luna wondered where Usagi could have gone. She left the room and jumped out of the bedroom's window. Climbing down the house, Luna's right paw stepped on something sharp. "REOW!" She jerked the injured paw off the ground. She began to loose her footing and started tumbling down the roof.

"What the..?" A voice traveled to her ears sounding no softer than the wind. Luna opened her eyes and looked up to see a smiling man, one she'd met before. "Luna? I missed you…" Yaten stroked her fur, watching with a calm face.

Luna meowed to him and nuzzled her cheek against his hand. He chuckled before letting out a sigh.

"Where did that idiot go to? I'm here to see if he's here… Have you seen Seiya around here?" He looked down at Luna.

"Seiya?" Luna thought aloud with realization catching up to her. She shook her head "no" as she lay on Yaten's hand. He pulled her close to his chest and cradled her; he looked at her with love and spoke:

"How would you like to spend the day with me?" Luna's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm while her mouth hung open forming a smile. Acknowledging her answer with a nod, he began walking away from the house with complaints.

"Seiya was supposed to help us escort the Princess around and buy some food for while we're here. THAT IDIOT! Well," he looked down at the feline and she meowed, "I at least got to see you again. Come on, Luna, we have to go take care of Princess Kakyuu."

"MROW!" Luna replied when she heard Yaten let one last thing escape his lips:

"Where could that idiot have gone anyway?"

"YEAH! Ha-HA!" Usagi jumped triumphantly with her arms in the air. Seiya smiled proudly.

"Good! Now try it again." He quickly threw the ball at Usagi and before she could hit it with the bat, it hit her in the face throwing back onto her back. "Ah!" Seiya ran up to the girl swearing he could see swirls in her eyes before they closed.

"Usagi, are you all right?" Receiving no reply, he called out to her, "Usagi? …Usagi?"

Usagi opened her eyes and waited for her focus to become clear. She felt the pain in her nose and forehead where the ball had hit her. Touching the spot, she looked to her left and then to her right. She slowly sat up and looked around her; she was alone. Where was Seiya? That's when the blonde noticed where she was. She quickly looked to her right as she saw a nurse walk into the room through the swinging doors.

"Oh! You're awake! Oh good. Well, I'm your nurse. You can call me Nurse Jane. There is a boy outside," the petite black haired lady greeted Usagi with a small smile, "he's been quite anxious about you. He brought you here while you were unconscious. There's no serious damage, but your head may be hurting for the next couple of days. We've prescribed some medication for you. The young man has everything you'll need as well as your medicine. Now, as soon as we do a couple of tests on you to make sure you're doing well, you can go home with him. He's such a sweet young man, that boy. Say, wasn't he part of that old band…Oh what was it now? Oh well, any who, let's get started shall we?"

Usagi listened to the old lady and tried to take in all the information without getting lost. The nurse took some medical tools and checked Usagi's eyes and then her blood pressure. She started to get a little spacey and her eyes began to shut close. While the nurse finished recording the tests, Usagi fought back her eyelids and tried not to show her growing weakness. The nurse looked up from the record sheet and Usagi immediately won her battle as she looked to the nurse. The nurse quickly studied her patient until she felt satisfied. Getting up, she put her hand on Usagi's back as a gesture. Understanding the message, Usagi smiled and got up off the bed and onto the ground. She stood up straight before the old lady led her out the room.

Once the lady opened the door, Seiya popped right in front of Usagi holding a bag and some papers in one hand and a stuffed animal in the other. Usagi blinked at him when she saw the worried look in his eyes.

He stepped up to her, "Are you okay, Odango?" Unknowingly to him, the old nurse glared at him with disgust. He slowly raised her right arm with her hand stiff; Seiya looked at her questioningly. Bringing the arm in front of her, the old lady quickly swung it away from her, landing it on Seiya's cheek. Shocked, Seiya slowly turned his head to her as she put her hands on her hips.

"And here I thought you were a nice gentleman! You run in here with this beautiful young lady in your arms yelling for immediate attention, I soon find out she was unconscious because you threw a baseball in her face, and _now you call her a dumpling head when she wakes up still bearing the pain you've caused her! **SHAME ON YOU, BOY!**_" The old lady spoke loudly without yelling; she attracted many stares that turned into glares at Seiya.

Seiya looked around himself nervously as he could hear Usagi giggling. He looked at her for help, but she would not comply. Sighing, he began to apologize to the nurse. She slapped his other cheek now, still glaring.

"Fool! I'm not the one you should be apologizing to!" Seiya bowed with gritted teeth and then to Usagi, apologizing with a sincere voice. Usagi tried to hold back her laughs as the nurse finally bowed her head with satisfaction. The two walked out of the hospital building together with Usagi laughing halfway down. Seiya glared at her the entire way and couldn't help notice something once they reached his car. There was a look in her eyes he could tell she was trying to hide. Memory struck him like the ball that hit her face.

"Ah! Odango, are you really okay? Maybe you shouldn't be up and walking so much…" Thoughts of what he could do for her flooded his mind. Usagi looked up from the passenger door to Seiya on the other side; she smiled with gratitude and his eyes only showed more concern.

"I'll be fine. Thank you Seiya."

"Are you sure?" She nodded and he sighed. A grin appeared on his face and he spoke in a smooth tone, "Well, then, shall we be going…Usagi?"

The two got into Seiya's black sports car and he drove off. Silence filled the car as Usagi's mind rode on a thought train about Mamoru and Seiya. She was remembering when she first met the two and how similar they were and how different. She thought about how she found out that she was the princess of the silver moon kingdom and how her future was planned out for her. A quiet whimper sounded from her as she continued to think; Seiya looked at her from the corner of his eye, watching her expressions and at the same time watching the road. Usagi's lips began to quiver.

She held her lips tight trying to not be heard, trying to hide her emotions. Everything was planned for her. She had no choice but to give her love to one man and she would have no choice but to bear a child who looks nothing like her or her future husband—but at the same time she does… She loved Chibi-Usa and wanted to care for her as her mother, but was she really Chibi-Usa's mother? Chibi-Usa has the moon crescent and wears the same hairstyle, but why is Chibi-Usa's hair pink instead of blond or black or her eyes red instead of light or dark blue? Neither of Usagi's parents had the traits that Chibi-Usa wears, so Usagi or Mamoru's traits should be what Chibi-Usa has, **right_? So why isn't it?_** Seiya saw the confused and pained looked that Usagi unmasked and he pulled the car over into a parking lot. Usagi didn't notice. No, she was still on a train of questions and memories.

She began to think about Mamoru and how much he's loved her, how much of it he's shown. He's died for her, loved her, protected her, cared for her… Why? Was it because of their former past, or did he really love her? Did he grow to love her only because of the past they'd learned of, or would he have grown to love her anyways? Did he really love her, or was he just acting as he felt he should, knowing their former pasts? What were Mamoru's true feelings? What were Usagi's?

"Is Mamo-chan really happy? …Am I?" She thought quietly out loud. Seiya looked at her astonished. Did he really just hear what he thought he heard?

"Odango?" Usagi's head snapped up and she faced him, blinking out the puddle formed in her eyes. She looked startled, but at the same time he could see her filled with many more emotions. Tilting her head partially, she relaxed her eyes as she looked at the sex-changing celebrity sitting next to her.

"Sei…ya," everything, every question, replayed in her head as she talked to him, "I-I don't know…"

" "Don't know?" what do you mean?" He stared at her bewilderedly.

"I don't know…I…" hesitating to continue, the she decided against it and instead smiled as she said, "I don't know what kind of ice cream I want!" Her eyes masked the sadness once more and displayed thought and curiosity. Seiya, of course, was not fooled and so pursued the course for information; information he wanted, and almost needed.

"I think I want either choc-

"Odango!" He shouted slightly and cut her off. She blinked and closed her mouth, knowing that she could not fool him.

"Seiya," Usagi looked to her side out the window, and then continued, "What would you do? What would you do if your whole future was planned and everyone tried to keep you on track, on the same path so it would happen?"

Startled, Seiya sat speechless with only one word able to be voiced: "Odango…"

She looked at him with sad eyes. Sighing, she knew he didn't understand. So, she turned her head back the other way and stared out the window. Rain started pouring out her window. Seiya frowned; he didn't like to see her like this. He wanted to do everything he could to cheer her up; he wanted to comfort her. She sat in the seat next to him and he wasn't able to say anything to bring her to smile. Unbuckling his seatbelt, Seiya opened his car door and stepped out. Usagi looked at him, puzzled, and watched him as he walked around the car's front and to her door. Opening the door, he held out his hand in front of her. Usagi stared at it and then slowly unbuckled herself. She grabbed his hand and slowly got up to her feet. Instantly, she was pulled into an embrace. Seiya wrapped his arms around her shoulders and mid back, holding her tightly. Usagi stood still for a few moments as her emotions crawled around her chest and surrounded her heart. With a tight feeling in her chest, she gradually made her arms' way around Seiya's back, clutching onto his shirt. Holding on tight, her eyes still let nothing out—until he said in her ear:

"Odango, I don't know what it's like to have a future planned for myself, or what it's like to be forced to make that future happen, but what I do know… is that I would _hate it!_ I would wish to have another life; I would wish to get away from it all or die! Listen to me," He pulled her back enough to let her look at him, "Odango, I don't know what kind of future is planned for you, but if you're unhappy then maybe you should try something else. Every future will be filled with trouble. We may want peace, and we could have it, but only to an extent. We could create an alliance, but there will still be evil. Otherwise, we would not be fighting and we would not be sailor soldiers."

Usagi's heart finally opened up as she rested her head on his chest, staring to the side. She explained to him, "But the future I hold is a peaceful one. I am to be Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo and I am to watch over the Earth as Prince Endymion's wife, as Mamoru's wife. We are to have a child, Chibi-Usa, and she is to come to the past to save _her present_ home. I am to have a child whom I've already met and adore. How can I jeopardize that? How could keep her from being born! Even though she looks nothing like me, but still bears the crescent moon, _how could I?_"

Seiya blinked the shock out of his eyes and countered her, "If there's destruction in your future, then why would they try to keep it happening? And are you sure Chibi-Usa is _your_ child? How can that be if she looks nothing like you, if she has nothing same as you or Mamoru? Isn't it possible, then, that she could be someone else's? **Isn't it possible?**" Seiya's voice dripped all of his desperation for reasoning and flooded Usagi's mind.

With his voice trembling, holding back tears, he closed his eyes and continued in her ear, "So if she is someone else's child, then is it possible that you just took her in, Odango, because you're so caring? Isn't it possible, because of that, for you to do what _you_ want for _yourself_ so that you'd be able to be happy instead of always trying to make everyone else? Couldn't you… Couldn't you love someone else, Usagi?" Usagi's eyes widened as his words struck her heart and replayed like a broken record.

Could it be possible? Could Chibi-Usa have been someone else's? Could Usagi really live her own life as she wanted? Neither of them spoke as they continued to hold each other in the rain. Five minutes had passed when Usagi felt her head aching now that she wasn't so distracted from it. She groaned painfully as she removed her arms from Seiya and used her hands to grasp her head.

"What's wrong?" Seiya opened his eyes calmly and noticed her holding her head. Remembering the baseball, he gently set Usagi against his car and reached inside for her medicine. After reading the prescription, he poured two capsules into his hand from the prescription bottle.

"Here, take this." Handing her the medicine, he reached in his car again and pulled out a water bottle. He gave it to her and she gulped the capsules down.

"I'm feeling a little tired…" She stated after standing there for six minutes.

"That's one of the side-effects of the medicine. Do you think you can stay awake a bit longer so we could get you some food? Right after that, I'll take you home." Seiya watched as she nodded her head and got in the car.

Gazing at the long-hair-man as he made his way around the car and to the car door, She couldn't help but notice how soaked he was. She looked down at herself observing her similar state. Looking back up, she continued to stare at him as he got in and sat down, and then as he started the car. Turning his body to watch the rear while he backed up, he saw her staring at him.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" Blushing, Usagi turned away from his blank face.

"No, nothing. Sorry." She replied.

Smirking, he decided to "return" her actions. Usagi waited for the car to move; it didn't. Looking up in confusion. She looked to her side to see Seiya staring at her the same way she did him, only his eyes held a day-dreaming look. Her face flushed with a deep hue of pink.

"W-what is it?"

"Oh nothing…I," he said dreamily, "I was just thinking how beautiful you looked, wet and soaked to your skin." With her face darkening to the shade of a tomato, Usagi slapped him in the face and then quickly crossed her arms over her chest, bringing her knees up to cover herself.

"PERVERT!" She yelled.

"OW! Man, why is everyone slapping me today? I didn't mean it like that!" Grumbling and pouting, Seiya finally reversed his car out the spot as Usagi held her position.

He left the now empty parking lot and headed towards a restaurant on 10th street. It was a new one apparently, and it already had a good reputation. The ride there wasn't as great, but was still nice. It was quiet at first. Seiya glanced over at Usagi every now and then, relieved to see a better and happier expression on her face, on that was true. The ride was still quiet but he could hear her humming softly to herself. She was humming one of his songs: _Nagareboshi He; Shooting Star_, also known as _Search For Your Love_. It was 8 o' clock when they arrived at the restaurant. Seiya helped Usagi out of the car and he read the title: "Fancy The Sushi!" Once inside, a waitress gasped at seeing them soaked. Offering a change of clothes, the lady gave them clothes and took their order.

"I know what we'll be getting. We probably shouldn't stay long if there's any fans here, ok?" He looked down to Usagi who nodded in response.

He told Usagi to go change quickly before telling the waitress his order. He paid her for the food first-hand and also for the clothes before leaving to change as well. Several minutes later, Seiya came out of the bathroom wearing a white long-sleeve opened button up and a pair of black pants wearing nothing under the button up. He held his wet clothes in a bag as he searched for Usagi.

"Oh…my…GOSH!" The shriek turned Seiya's face to pale as he began to panic. "It's like one of the Three Lights! Like, oh my gosh!"

His fans sprung up from their seats and crowded him. Usagi stepped out from a hallway holding her bag of wet clothes. Seiya spotted her and froze. She was wearing a black low-cut V-neck dress with straps wrapping around the back of her neck. The bottom was cut diagonally from her left knee to her right ankle. Keeping her hair in its original pigtails and buns, she wore a pair of black sandals to complete the look. The waitress who'd given her the outfit tapped her shoulder from behind; Usagi turned around.

"You look beautiful miss. Here, this is your food. Perhaps you shall go wait outside for him. I'll send him out there for you." The waitress spoke kindly and Usagi acted her words.

Surely enough, a couple minutes later, Seiya rushed out of the restaurant with keys out in his left hand.

"Get in!" He quickly unlocked the doors to the car and they both strapped themselves in.

Speeding out of the parking lot, he exhaled as he drove in the direction of Usagi's house. Nearly 8:50 was the time when they arrived. Casually, they went inside the house and Usagi saw a note on the table. Plopping down onto the couch, Seiya could hear Usagi reading the note aloud.

"Dear Usagi,

Your father and I are going to the hot springs for the week with your little brother. We were going to take you with us, but Seiya came by today and had suggested you stay and keep him company; he said you _promised_." Her voice grew louder; she continued to read "Anyways, I've given him permission to stay at the house while we're gone. He said he'll be there in case you need anything or if someone breaks in. Be safe!

Love,

Mom." Usagi ran out of the kitchen and into the living room where Seiya laid. She stood with her hands clenched at her sides. Chuckling nervously, Seiya put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry… But! _You did promise!_ Remember?" Usagi glared at him, and then calmed when she _did_ remember.

"Ok then… BUT YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH! There's no way I'm letting a pervert like you sleep in my room, so you can just forget about that!" Seiya stared as if attempting to show that he didn't know what she was talking about.

Quickly replying, he said, "I wasn't thinking that! _You_ obviously were, though." He smirked; she blushed.

"W-wha? I was not!" She denied.

"Don't worry, I won't blame you if you wanted me to sleep with you. After all, I'm just that cool!" Usagi smirked with annoyance in her eyes.

"Why are _you_ cool? And who said I wanted to sleep with _you_? I wasn't thinking that! _You_ obviously were, though." She repeated his words, giving him a sly smile. Taken back by surprise, Seiya leaned forward on the couch hitting a button. Opening his mouth to speak, another voice played and ended their play-fight.

"You have 1 new voice message. Message 1 received at 11:38 AM today. Now playing message: Hey Usagi, it's Mamoru. I'm sorry for not calling until now; I just woke up. The plane arrived a little bit earlier this morning around night. Well, it's probably around noon over there right now. Call me when you get this message. I love you, Usa-ko."

Watching Usagi's reactions, Seiya backed up with hurt in his eyes. She stood still looking at the machine that played. Her face looked almost shocked. Placing a smile on her face, she silently let out a sigh.

"He made it…"


	4. Poem: A Desire To Comfort

A.N: This is a poem I wrote few days ago and I was inspired by one of the scenes in my last chapter. The reason I am posting it in fanfiction is because 1. I'd like to have you read it and tell me what you think. And 2. I will not be posting another chapter for about a week or two maybe because there are some things I need to do and for some reason my writing mind has left… probably because I've been watching too much Naruto and am not finished…So I'd have to finish watching it maybe… -sigh- I am sorry about this. Here you are.

* * *

_A Desire To Comfort _

_A glance of concern  
to the frauded smile returned_

_A desire to comfort  
the lady who masks the hurt_

_His deep sadness shows  
he sees the invisible_

_Tears and his heart is clenched  
agonizingly and tight_

_By the quivering  
Of her small lips and shaking_

_Of her delicate  
body from sobbing quiet_


	5. Changing Destiny

_Slightly Revised. One reader had said they couldn't tell who said what from time to time and so I did my best to help out with that. Also, please, notice the indicators at the beginning or end of a paragraph right before or right after something was said-- Just in case you're still confused; I left those indicators and did not change much at all to the speakers- there weren't many at all._

_Slightly Revised: Two readers said that my transition was a little weird between scenes. Okay, I will put a line between the ones that I mean to completely change. Otherwise I will just leave it. For example, while Seiya is remembering in the beginning of the chapter, Taiki says something. I'm going to leave that because that is purposefully being done and hopefully you'll understand why. If there are any other troubles, please notify me and I will try to work better on it on the next chapter. I hope I got it all. See you!_

**

* * *

Please review! I've enabled anonymous reviews so please :) It will make me feel good. :p Thanks to those who _have_ reviewed and read the story so far. Here is an unusually 15 page long one. Sorry for the wait! Please notifyme in your review if I seemed _too_ out of character here.**

_

* * *

_

_I Shouldn't Love Him_

_Chapter 4: Changing Destiny_

"_You don't have a choice. You already have someone important!" Rei Hino._

xxxx _Day 3: Saturday_ xxxx

"Odango… Why? Why would you say things if you didn't mean them? After everything you said last night…" Standing still with depression emitting from his sighs, Seiya's mind could not be let alone from the past occurrences; the ones from the night before.

"He made it…" She spoke a soft tone. Seiya watched her with the pain striking within.

"I'm so happy he made it. Mamo-Chan," Usagi blinked her eyes. The next thing he knew, they were gleaming with joy showing no signs of hurt or disappointment of any kind; she continued, "My love, you're safe. Seiya-kun thank-you. And… I'm sorry about the things I said earlier. I was just…I don't know, but I didn't mean any of it. Why would I say something like that? I really do want to be with Mamo-Chan and give birth to Chibi-Usa. I love them so much. So, I could never abandon that destiny. I'm sorry Seiya-kun for all the troubles I've caused you… Thank you for being here for me."

"Seiya…" Taiki watched his friend with concern on his face. He'd never seen Seiya so upset and depressed, not since before they defeated Galaxia and he and Yaten tried to keep him away from Usagi. Seiya stood there with a bag of tomatoes in his right hand and one tomato in his left. He just observed it as he looked back incessantly. Taiki attempted to bring his friend back to reality, worry blanketing his face completely. Calling out his name had no affect and neither did a small nudge to the hypnotized teen. Sighing, Taiki grabbed the bag of tomatoes and then the tomato in Seiya's left hand. This seemed to wake up Seiya as he reacted with a startled face and looked to his tomato thief.

"Seiya," Taiki eyed him with a serious and concerned expression, "What happened while you were gone?"

Wincing, Seiya focused his attention to the floor beside him. Still studying his friend, Taiki waited for an answer even though he knew that none would be provided. Gradually turning around facing away from Seiya, Taiki glanced back at him as he took a step forward and then continued to walk towards a register. Seeing the footsteps made, he followed them exhaling sighs of grief along the way as he continued in his train of thoughts of him and Usagi.

* * *

"BBBRRRIIIINNNNNGG BBBRRRIIIINNNGG!"

"Mamoru speaking." A waking voice answered the phone and was replied by a cheery one.

"Mamo-Chan!" Usagi said into the mouthpiece of her phone.

"Usagi! Hey!" The man lay on his side and used his arm to keep him up a bit.

"Mamo-Chan! I'm so happy you made it safe."

"Usa-ko, did you get my message?"

"Mm-Hm. I'm sorry I didn't call you last night. When I received your message, it was already late and I didn't know what time it was there and so I didn't want to wake you. Mamo-Chan," Usagi paused when a knock came from her door. Opening, it revealed two of her greatest friends standing in the doorway, Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno.

"Rei-Chan! Ami-Chan!" A grin grew on Usagi's face as she continued speaking with Mamoru.

"Usagi, were you going to say something?"

"Huh? Oh. I just miss you, Mamo-Chan." Ami and Rei exchanged looks, and then smiled with relief.

"I miss you too Usa-ko." Pausing for a second, Mamoru explained to her, "Usa-ko, the message I was talking about was the one I left with Seiya."

"Seiya? Um… no, I didn't get a message from him. He was supposed to be staying here while Mother, Father, and Shingo are at the hot springs, but he wasn't here when I woke…" Touching her chin with her fingertip, Usagi rolled her eyes up in thought.

"He's staying with you?" The question ran through his head as he waited for her response.

"Mm-Hm. He's visiting Earth with Princess Kakyuu, Taiki, and Yaten. He asked me to keep him company while he's here, and I promised him I would. Why?" Ami and Rei exchanged looks again, only this time they weren't pleasant or relieved. They were shocked.

"You promised him? Well," he sighed, "I trust you. Okay, Usa-ko, I have to go. They're knocking on my door to get up. Make sure," his voice suddenly saddened, "you talk to Seiya about the message."

Usagi heard noise on the other end and said her farewell to him after acknowledging him. She returned her cord phone to its resting place.

"YOU PROMISED HIM?" Looking up, Usagi could see the shock on Rei's face as she spoke and then on Ami's.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Dumbfounded, she looked between the black and blue heads trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why?" Rei stared at Usagi hopelessly as Ami watched.

"Usagi-Chan," Ami pitched in, "Don't you know Seiya-Kun's feelings?"

Finally understanding their thoughts, Usagi sighed and nodded. She smiled with hope of them understanding that everything would be okay. Rei continued to stare knowing in her heart that something was going to happen.

"Usagi-

"Rei-Chan," Usagi interrupted and then looked at Ami as well as Rei, "Ami-Chan… Everything will be okay. We really are just keeping each other company."

"Usagi. I know…" Rei said quietly; Usagi blinked, confused.

"I know the way you feel about the future." Rei continued her last sentence.

Usagi gasped and Ami continued Rei's story.

"We saw you at the park last night with Seiya-Kun. When we saw you crying and talking with him, we- well, when we heard you talking about the future…we wanted to talk to you then, but Rei-Chan decided against it." She looked at Rei, who was looking at Usagi.

"Usagi," Rei put on a serious face, "Do you love Mamoru?"

"Yes!" As if shooting an answer, Usagi's eyes looked as though its owner was appalled. Just as her next answer quickly came, her eyes softened, looking as though she were in denial. She said, "Of course!"

Rei studied Usagi's reaction, and then asked, "Do you love Seiya?"

Gasping, Usagi's eyes shook in disbelief at the question. Hesitating to answer, she wanted to say no, but she did not want to lie to her friends. So, instead of responding, she cast her eyes to the floor as she felt her spirit being torn apart with the Rei's words of intention, and her own words of denial. Moments later, she nodded her head and tears flowed from her closed eyes as she waited for Rei and Ami's reactions.

"Usagi-Chan…" Ami whispered to herself as she watched her princess with a saddened heart. She looked to Rei and saw a small smile. Uncertain, she thought to herself a couple moments and finally came to a realization; Ami smiled kindly at Rei, and then waited for her to speak.

"Usagi," Rei put her right hand on Usagi's left shoulder, "Go to Seiya-Kun. Please, go to Seiya-Kun."

Usagi looked up in surprise. Looking deep into her eyes, Usagi smiled at Rei and then looked at Ami for her approval as well. Ami nodded and Usagi's tears became joyful as she looked at them with a big smile. Giggling, Rei winked at Usagi and gave a 'Peace' hand sign.

"Rei-Chan. Ami-Chan. Thank you!" Launching her body, Usagi wrapped her right arm around Ami and her left around Rei.

Bringing her arms back to herself, Usagi stood up straight and looked at her friends gratefully.

"Hey, I know! Let's go to the Crown Arcade's restaurant and get something to eat before Rei leaves! We can invite Haruka and the others since they're here." Ami suggested.

"Hey, yeah! Come on Usagi!" Rei turned to walk out the door.

Usagi shot one fist into the air and shouted enthusiastically, "YEAH!"

* * *

"How was school, Hotaru?" Michiru began a conversation as she, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru waited for Usagi, Rei, and Ami at a restaurant.

"It's pretty good, but I've been having some trouble with one of my homework projects." Hotaru pouted in the booth chair.

"Oh?" Haruka blinked blankly while Michiru gave a small giggled.

"Hey, Yaten!" A voice of familiarity alarmed Haruka and her group.

"Shh! Don't speak so loud idiot! You'll get the fans crowding us!" Yaten snapped at Seiya quietly.

Haruka looked towards the entrance and saw three males plus a female, all wearing the same black sunglasses. It was Princess Kakyuu, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten in disguised outfits. They each wore closed hoodie sweaters of various colors. Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya wore black pants while Princess Kakyuu wore an ankle-length skirt. The colors of the sweaters were as follows: Taiki – beige, Kakyuu – black, Yaten – Midnight Blue, and Seiya – Maroon. Spotting Haruka's glare, Seiya scowled and turned his head. Not wanting to deal with Haruka, Seiya lead his princess and Starlights to a booth a little bit away from Haruka's. Michiru and Hotaru watched as Haruka walked up to them.

"What are you doing here?" She stared coldly down at Seiya.

Flinching slightly, Seiya was about to answer, but his voice was replaced.

"We're here to sing." Taiki answered bluntly.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. Seiya glared at her while Taiki and Yaten watched her reactions. Princess Kakyuu raised one hand with a grin on her face. Haruka looked to her.

"I just wanted to experience it here where they began singing. I know I did last time we were here, but it was interrupted so I wasn't sure and I wanted to try again. Please, Haruka-Sama, don't be angry with us." Kakyuu spoke with a gentle voice that Haruka tried to trace for any lies or unsaid reasons.

Smirking, she shrugged and finally gave in and believed it was the truth. She turned right to walk back to her table, but only after patting Seiya's head. It caught the Starlights by surprise.

Stopping in her tracks, Haruka turned back around to Seiya and said, "Stay away from Usagi. She already has a love."

Seiya didn't turn around when she said that. He turned pale as he was once again reminded of the night before.

"I'm so happy he made it. Mamo-Chan," Usagi blinked her eyes. The next thing he knew, they were gleaming with joy showing no signs of hurt or disappointment of any kind; she continued, "My love, you're safe. Seiya-kun thank-you. And… I'm sorry about the things I said earlier. I was just…I don't know, but I didn't mean any of it. Why would I say something like that? I really do want to be with Mamo-Chan and give birth to Chibi-Usa. I love them so much. So, I could never abandon that destiny. I'm sorry Seiya-kun for all the troubles I've caused you… Thank you for being here for me."

He nodded in response and began to back up on the couch, facing away from the right armrest. Not watching her reactions anymore, hurt was in his eyes. Usagi looked at the machine that play Mamoru's message. Restraining her voice from shaking and her eyes from crying, she wore an emotion mask that hid her sadness as she continued thanking the man in front of her.

"Ever since you got here, all I've done was cry and so all I've been was a burden. You're visiting Earth and you should be having fun-

"I am having fun, Odango. You're not a burden." He looked up for a couple seconds and gave a reassuring smile, then looked back down.

She returned it and then looked back at the machine. The sadness came back in hers as well as Seiya's eyes, though neither of them knew because they wouldn't look at each other. Usagi's eyes began to puddle as a smile came to her lips and she let out a sigh. Bringing her hands to her chest, she covered her heart and closed her eyes. Trying to be happy and thinking of nothing but Mamoru's safety, Usagi began to push Seiya and her troubles that night aside. She had tried to forget the words that either of them had said. She tried to think of how Mamoru would hold her and make her smile, but instead she saw Seiya. Pain shooting through her eyelids, she gulped down her sobbing before it could be. The puddle leaked out as streams made its way down her cheeks; she couldn't hide them. Seiya sat on the couch with his face still casting the floor.

The pain… He saw how relieved she looked before closing her eyes, how happy she seemed. With his heart sinking, he shut his eyes tight before he could see her tears. He didn't look up, only listened to her as she began talking again.

"Thank you, Seiya-Kun. I'm going to bed now. Good night, Seiya-kun." She said quietly after gathering her voice.

Walking around the couch, Usagi slowly made her way up the stairs. Seiya listened her footsteps and sunk into the couch. The bedding was already there. He stared at it with complete attention going to his recent event. He sat there and watched it the entire night, not sleeping at all. Soon, the phone rang bringing Seiya out of his trance. Startled, his body jumped and he jerked his head towards the phone right next to the answering machine. The machine… The phone rang again. Standing up, he walked to the phone and looked at the time on the answering machine. He blinked in surprise as he quickly picked up the phone read the clock saying 8:13 AM.

"Tsukino Residence." He greeted.

"Hey, this is Mamoru, is Usagi awake?" Mamoru's voice came from the other end.

"Mamoru…" Seiya whispered quietly to himself, and then said, "No, she still asleep."

"Okay. Hey, is this Shingo?" Mamoru sounded unsure of the greeter.

"No, this is Seiya."

"Seiya? Hey," Mamoru said casually, "What're you doing there?"

"I'm staying on Earth for a while and so I'm staying here for a bit." Seiya just answered without any energy from his depression and lack of sleep.

"Ah, ok. Well, could you give Usagi a message for me?"

"Sure."

"Don't be such a pig, Usagi!" Rei's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Aw, but I want it! Please?" Usagi's whining came from behind Seiya.

He looked in the direction and saw Rei, Ami, and Usagi sitting at Haruka's table. He smiled at seeing her happy. He was about to get up when Princess Kakyuu began talking to him. He didn't hear her and so Taiki put a hand on his shoulder and grabbed Seiya's attention. When he was done talking to Kakyuu, he looked back towards Usagi through his shades and saw that not only was the waitress gone but everyone except for Rei, Usagi, and Ami wore a serious face. He decided to eavesdrop on their conversation and so began to listen very carefully.

* * *

"You can't." Haruka spoke bluntly.

"Why not!" Rei argued for Usagi's happiness.

"She is the princess and her destiny has already been decided. She can't just abandon the future!" Michiru answered.

"Setsuna-sama, what will happen if she doesn't choose her destiny?" Ami asked desperately to the green-haired woman.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. All I can say is that if she chooses a certain path, then the world will turn into ruins. I'm sorry, Princess, but that's just… the way it is." Setsuna's eyes softened, as she wanted to let Usagi be happy.

"But-

"It's okay." Usagi looked up from her laps and turned her head towards Rei on her right and Ami on her left, halting Rei's attempt to reason with Usagi.

Usagi smiled sadly and continued to say, "It'll be okay. Besides, I can't just leave Mamo-Chan and not have Chibi-Usa. It's okay, thanks."

"But Usagi…" Rei looked at Usagi with hurt and sympathy, as did Ami who sighed in defeat.

"Thank you." The princess of the moon gave a small smile to her friends and protectors.

Silence fell on the girls as they waited for their food. Hotaru turned to Setsuna.

"If she does this, will Chibi-Usa be born?" Gasps escaped the inner senshi as the question struck their minds.

Looking down at Hotaru who had just asked that, Setsuna said, "It depends on what paths both the prince and princess choose. Should Usagi continue down the path she wants to, her and Mamoru-sama will have to find some way to make it so Chibi-Usa is born. It all depends on what paths they take."

"So, we don't know if there will be a future heir to the throne." Haruka put her elbows on the table and clasped her fingers.

Leaning her face into her opened palms, the dirty blonde sighed as she closed her eyes. Voices of the senshi once again hushed as they thought about the situation at hand. Haruka opened her eyes half way and stared at Usagi. She was sitting with her hands clasped in her lap with her head down. Shutting her eyelids once more, Haruka exhaled loudly as she began to speak to Usagi.

"Koneko. I want you to be happy, you know I do…" She opened her eyes and gave Usagi a wolf smile saying, "You have my approval."

An open mouth smile was brought to Usagi's face as she gasped and then thanked Haruka. Ami and Rei smiled appreciatively as well. Michiru stared confused at Haruka for a several moments before smiling. Looking back at Usagi, Rei, and Ami, Michiru nodded her approval as well increasing the length of the three's smile. Hotaru and Setsuna sat there in shock of Haruka and Michiru's sudden decision. Hotaru looked down with the desire to see Chibi-Usa again, but also the desire to see her Princess happy. Setsuna looked down at Hotaru waiting for her answer.

"Usagi-sama," Hotaru began with a strong, encouraging voice, "I want to see Chibi-Usa again; she was my best friend. However, _you_ are my princess and I want to see you happy also;" holding back tears, she said, "You have my approval as well."

Clearing her throat, Setsuna spoke, "Very well then. If we're all going to go for the Princess' happiness, then I would like to give you my approval also."

* * *

Seiya listened to the group and heard every word. Taiki, Yaten, and Princess Kakyuu couldn't get his attention in the middle of the girls' conversation and so decided to eavesdrop as well to see what held Seiya's focus more than the princess they served. They all heard the conversation and saw a flash of hope like a shooting star in Seiya's eyes. He exhaled with a satisfied expression on his face. He finally looked in front of him and looked up to see that his table's was group staring at him.

"What?" Seiya looked at them blankly.

"Seiya," Princess Kakyuu began, "I would like you to be with her."

Looking at his princess, Seiya immediately knew what she was talking about. He realized that she had been listening as well. After all, it wouldn't have been hard to anyways considering they were only one table away from Usagi's. Yaten sat in his seat stroking Luna's fur.

"Yaten," Luna stood up facing him, "I'll be right back."

Jumping off of the silver haired Starlight, Luna walked over to Usagi's table and jumped onto Ami's lap. Ami looked down questioningly.

"Hm. Oh hey Luna!" She greeted.

"Hello everyone." Luna focused on Usagi.

"Luna, where've you been?" Usagi asked.

"Never mind that. Are you really going to change your destiny, Usagi-Chan?" Usagi nodded.

Realizing that everyone had approved of her feelings, Luna felt the joy rising within her—for all she wanted for Usagi was happiness. She quickly noticed something else and asked the young teenage girls.

"Why aren't you girls in school?" She asked referring to Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Hotaru.

"Did you forget Luna? I'm going to go visit some of my relatives. I'm spending time with everyone today while I'm still here." Rei looked down at the feline who replied with:

"Oh, that's right! How could I have forgotten-?

"I bet it was Yaten-Kun!" Usagi shouted.

Receiving looks from other customers as well as Yaten. After a few moments, the customers looked away, but Yaten did not. Blushing, Luna denied Usagi's _correct_ accusation. Shaking her head furiously, Luna quickly glanced over at Yaten. Watching from his table, Yaten smirked towards the cat and let out a small chuckle. He winked at her through his shades; the flirtatious un-Earthly human caught her within his beauty. Her eyes turned to hearts and she just sat there blushing; she was in her own little world. The girls looked at her and then towards Yaten, where the cat had been looking. They saw the three boys and female. Recognizing the hairstyle and colors, Rei immediately knew who it was.

"Hey, look whose here!" Rei pointed with familiarity and Usagi and Ami figured out who they were.

Smiling, Ami, Rei, and Usagi got up with Luna in Ami's arms. They walked over to the Starlights and greeted them. Seiya who was still a little unsure about Usagi's feelings showed the uncertainty through his eyes as he returned a greeting to Usagi:

"Hey, Odango."

"Oh! Se-

Taiki quickly covered her mouth and hushed her.

"Don't say our names. We don't want fans crowding us right now." Usagi nodded her head as Taiki removed his hand.

Luna pounced onto Yaten's lap as he held out his arms for her.

"Mamo-Chan said he gave you a message for me. What was it?" Seiya's face went pale at Usagi's question.

* * *

Haruka's table heard this and watched as well as listened to what was going on.

* * *

Everyone at the Starlights' table stared at him. Why would he turn pale from a question like that? They waited for him to answer. He stood up and grabbed Usagi's arms.

"Come with me." Whispering, Seiya led Usagi outside.

The others watched as the two left and stopped as soon as they were outside away from the entrance. He looked around him to make sure no one was around to hear. He closed the space between them and whispered into her right ear, making it so the others could not try to read his lips. After speaking, he stood still as Usagi's body began to shake. Haruka watched this and as Seiya wrapped his arms around Usagi. Getting up along with Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru, she rushed outside to the two.

"What the hell did you tell her!" Haruka shouted angrily with clenched fists.

He continued to hold Usagi as she sobbed into his chest. Looking up, Seiya decided to relay her the message.

"He said he's been having dreams lately of being with another woman. He was saying," Seiya paused to see Haruka flaming anger, "He was saying that he wasn't sure if Chibi-Usa was going to happen and that he was sorry."

Haruka's fury, seen by the Starlights, Princess Kakyuu, Ami, and Rei had caused them to sprint outside of the restaurant. Hotaru collapsed to the floor in dead hope.

"Hotaru!" Setsuna shouted and knelt down to the girl, wrapping one arm around Hotaru's shoulders for support.

"What's going on?" Rei asked.

"Chibi-Usa," Usagi's muffled voice began, "If Mamo-Chan doesn't have her…"

Everyone looked at her. Horror filled Hotaru, Ami, Luna, and Rei's eyes.

"What do you mean, Usagi?" Rei asked with a worried tone.

"Setsuna said that it depends on both of us if Chibi-Usa is to be born. But if Mamo-Chan doesn't want to then…there's a less chance …" Usagi turned her body halfway and looked towards Rei while clutching onto Seiya's shirt.

"Usagi-Hime," Setsuna spoke, "Please do not worry. Everything will turn out fine."

Everyone looked at the guardian of time and she responded with an "It's okay" look. Haruka calmed down and Hotaru became hopeful again. After several minutes had passed and everyone was calm again, they all went back inside the restaurant and ate at their original tables; Luna, however, went with the inner and outer senshi.

* * *

Rei glared at her salad as she thought out loud:

"How could that be? That's just not like Mamoru…"

"And why is it that he had Seiya tell Usagi for him, do you think?" Ami and Rei exchanged looks as they both attempted to analyze the situation.

"That's a good question…" Luna stated.

"Setsuna-sama," Hotaru's dark purple eyes showed its determination to Setsuna, "if you say everything will be all right, then I think it will help us feel better."

Nodding, Setsuna confirmed Hotaru's idea and okay-ed everything for the time being. Ami and Rei still weren't sure, although it did put them at ease a bit. Rei, still somewhat unsure, asked if she should stay in case something goes wrong.

"Huh? No way! You're going to go visit your family, right? I'm sure everything will be all right. Besides," Usagi smiled, "I'm still in high school. I'm not planning on having a child any time soon!"

"That's right! So, why don't we just worry about it when everyone's back, then? Right, Rei-Chan?" Ami backed her up.

Considering the idea, she knew either way something would happen that might change the future—whether she decided to stay or not. Sighing in defeat, the fire senshi shrugged and agreed to them. Luna watched the group and nodded in agreement to Ami's suggestion. She looked back to Yaten behind her at the other table. He was watching her and she noticed. Blushing, Luna mentally decided that _**he** should_ be her owner instead. With the wishful thinking blowing in her mind, her body strolled its way towards Yaten and onto his lap. Purring to his touch, Taiki chuckled at Yaten.

"It seems Luna has a crush on you Yaten." Luna immediately stopped purring.

Her face turned flush again. Princess Kakyuu giggled before noticing Seiya's worried expression.

"What is the matter, Seiya?" She asked him.

"I'm just hoping everything will be all right. Anyways, Taiki, what's going on with the picnic?" He replied, recovering with the topic of their reason for being on Earth: to sing once more for their princess.

"Well, I called our old manager and he said we'd be able to sing again and that the picnic would be the best place and time considering that they've made that day in memory of us. The picnic will be happening in exactly one week from now starting at 12 O' Clock going on until 7:30. We'll be singing at 5:30, but before that they'll be playing our music on speakers. I've also told him that we were here only because of our guest whom will be known as our cousin. I asked him to not tell anyone that we were in town, but he'd asked for the company that we do at least five interviews. I agreed to it only because he promised that he would try to keep the reporters away from us as much as possible afterwards." Taiki explained to the people of his table and they acknowledged him with a nod.

"No doubt they'll somehow find a way to get to us." Yaten scowled.

"So, then, when are the interviews?" Seiya asked.

Taiki informed the band of their schedule saying, "Sunday at 4:30 with a radio station, then again at 5:30 with a news reporter, 7:30 with a reporter for the newspaper, 2:00 with one magazine, and another magazine at 3:30. I had told him to make it grouped together so that we would have more time without them, but… I'm not even sure it'll happen that way with our popularity."

The Starlights, popularly known as _Three Lights_, nodded their heads knowingly. Princess Kakyuu giggled at their movements and the excitement. Looking to her right, she saw Rei walking up to their table again that day. She put a hand on top her hip and looked at Seiya.

"Take care of Usagi. My flight leaves soon and so I have to be at the airport. Man, I wish you guys could have come earlier! I would've loved to have spent some time with you!" Rei gave a half pout half smile.

Princess Kakyuu chuckled while pulling off her sunglasses; she spoke kindly and smoothly saying, "I'm sorry, Rei-Chan. I would have let them come earlier had we not been rebuilding still. Shall we see you off to at the airport?"

Rei smiled at the offer and accepted it. With that, Rei said had walked over to Usagi's table with the princess and senshi of Kinmoku as well as Luna who was in still in Yaten's arms. The senshi that served under Usagi got up from the table and joined the group standing behind Rei; they left for the airport.

* * *

"We'll miss you!" Usagi said.

"Stay safe." Luna, Ami, and Hotaru waved.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Hey, if anything happens while I'm gone," Rei looked at Usagi intentionally as she said, "Call me no matter how troublesome you might think it will be."

Everyone nodded to her. Usagi's smile faded as she began to wobble. Everyone stared at her as she put a hand to her head. Memory snapped at Seiya in his mind as quickly reached out and wrapped his arms around her for support.

"Odango, did you take your pills?" With fearful worry in his voice, Seiya asked Usagi only to receive a 'no' for an answer as she shook her head.

"Pills? What does she need pills for?" Rei asked concerned.

"That's right! I remember you were giving her some the other night too, weren't you?" Ami said.

Seiya nodded and explained, "Well, you see, we were playing baseball yesterday and the ball hit her face on accident."

"WHAT!" Haruka and Rei's fury showed as they stood together and glared down upon him with hateful, evil eyes.

Gulping, Seiya tried to defend himself by repeating his words saying, "It was an accident!"

Taiki and Yaten stared at him like he was an idiot.

A few minutes later, the group was waving good-bye to Rei. Turning around, Rei gave a triumphant look as she looked at the new bruises and soon-to-be bumps on Seiya's face and head. She turned back around and boarded the airplane. As soon as her flight took off, they all walked out of the airport and to the parking lot. Princess Kakyuu offered for Usagi's senshi to spend some time with her and the Starlights. Each of the outers declined due to business they needed to tend to. Ami accepted, but Usagi refused also. She hadn't felt like going and so decided to go home. Normally, she would go with them, but at the moment she wanted some time to think and she needed to rest because of her head. Seiya offered to go home with her.

"No, it's okay. I think I'll be okay. See you!" Usagi started to walk off.

"But how are you going to get there?" Seiya asked stopping Usagi in mid-step.

She quickly turned around laughing nervously with her hand on the back of her head.

* * *

Pain returned to her head as she got into Seiya's car. While Usagi went in his car, Ami went with Taiki, Yaten, and Princess Kakyuu in theirs. Seiya took a glance at Usagi. Her head was leaning on the window and sweat was dripping from her forehead. She was turning pale. Hurriedly, he rushed his way to her house and carried her inside where he gave her the pills she needed. He laid her on the couch and just watched her while sitting on the floor next to her.

"Seiya-Kun, do you really believe that Chibi-Usa could be born still even if I didn't marry Mamoru-Chan?" Usagi calling Mamoru by his full name instead of part had caught Seiya's interest, but no more than her question.

"Yes." He answered.

Usagi's heavy breathing began to normalize as she fell asleep. The entire time, Seiya sat there. He got a wet cloth and put it on her forehead trying to help with her headache. Throughout Usagi's sleep, Seiya cared for her trying to help make her feel better. When the sleeping beauty finally awoke three hours later at 7:30 PM, Seiya had fallen into a light sleep. She blinked trying to wake up. Moving to get up, Usagi stopped immediately as she felt some weight on her stomach. Looking down, she saw Seiya's head resting on her stomach facing towards her chest. She watched him peacefully as he looked to be so. Smiling, she pulled herself away from his head and sat up resulting with his head sliding onto her lap. Usagi then noticed she was right next to the telephone and answering machine. Carefully, a little clumsy, she reached behind her and grabbed her phone and dialed Mamoru's cell phone.

"Mamoru speaking!" His voice came from the earpiece of the phone.

"Hey, it's me." Usagi spoke quietly.

"Usa-ko…" The prince's voice quieted.

"Mamo-Chan, I… don't want to be with you." The words flowed so very slow out of her mouth.

"What…?" Disbelief expressed itself from him as the conversation between Mamoru and Usagi progressed.

"I'm sorry-

"Don't be. Usa-ko," a sigh of relief could be heard from Mamoru, "I'm glad you told me this. Do you really feel this way, though?"

"Yes." She still spoke softly and slowly even though Mamoru seemed to be okay with it.

"Usa-ko, you know I love you. I love you so much and I would die for you; I have died for you. But I want you to be happy, because you've made me happy. Usagi, I love you, but I don't think I'm _in_ love with you. I've felt this way for a while, but with Chibi-Usa and the future at stake I just tried to push it aside. Usagi, did you talk to Seiya?" his voice sounded more at ease as he said those words.

Usagi's eyes widened with shock as they soon calmed and she answered him, "Yes. Mamoru, who is this woman you've been dreaming of?"

"I'm not sure, but when I'm there, I think it's how I should feel when I'm with you even though I really don't."

She smiled with starry eyes, not noticing the male waking up on her lap; she asked, "What about Chibi-Usa? Do you still want her?"

"OF COURSE! I love Chibi-Usa and I want to make sure she's born. That is why I was worried and decided not to say anything about how I felt." Mamoru said as he increased in volume and then decreased.

Understanding and feeling the same way, Usagi informed him, "Good. Setsuna says it'll be okay. But if we want Chibi-Usa, then everything depends on us."

"I understand. I will come back safely to you, but as a friend. Is that all right for you Usagi?"

Mamoru's statement made Usagi's eyes turn bright before she answered him enthusiastically, "YES!"

"Thank you, Usagi. I'm going now. Keep calling me if you want. Usagi?" His voice was calm.

"Okay. Yes?"

In a soft, concluding and smooth voice, before hanging up, Mamoru said to her, "I love you. Good-night, Princess."

Feeling the release of duty, Usagi whispered, "Good-night, Mamo-Chan."


	6. Shadowed Princess & The Prince of Earth

A.N: sorry this chapter isn't so long and that it ends so un-detailed. This is just how I'm ending it because I don't want to spend too much time on unnecessary parts. "This is a very touching and "different" to the original story line" reviewer—Moments. 

Well, Moments, (I like your penname BTW :) ) You're right. It's not much different. But here's my theory thing. If you write a fanfic, wouldn't it be nice every once in a while to have the story actually set just like the fan's based settings and such? Twisting it up is actually what makes it fan-write. That is why I chose that part of the series. That is also why :)

I **DISCLAIM** Sailor Moon as well as any ideas or scenes that are not of my own.

BTW: I **did change the title of the story.** This story used to be _I Shouldn't Love Him_.

xxxx

_Changing Destiny_

_Chapter 5: The Shadowed Princess and The Prince of Earth_

"_The princess is close! Our message might have reached her!" Yaten Kou._

"_We'll see her soon! I'm certain!" Seiya Kou._

_Day 4: Sunday_

On a misty night, figures were shadowed and faces could not be seen through the foggy white. On this night, a pair of lovers would meet and speak in a dream. One was a man who had been walking blindly to his destination point. He could not see anything but himself because of the dim light looking down at him from its post. He looked at himself seeing that he was tall and wearing a black armor like that of a fairytale knight's. He stood as a breeze had brushed his back and he looked to his left, seeing his cape that red on the inside but black on the outside. He knew what he was looking at. He knew what form he'd taken in this dream. Mamoru had become Prince Endymion of Earth. With his sheathed sword tied to his left hip, Mamoru slowly progressed through the mist as he cautiously kept his hand to the hilt. An exhale had made its way to his ear and alerted him of another presence, the other of the pair. He looked to his right and saw a shadowed figure that appeared to be a female's, judging by the long hair and curves of a dress.

"Where is he…?" A gentle voice whispered almost without sound.

Smiling, Mamoru could see the figure's head moving as if searching. Relaxing, he walked towards her a little more while reaching out his hands. He kept going at slow pace until he had reached his destination; slowly, he moved his hands around the figure's waist and stopped when he could feel his body against hers.

"You're here, finally." She giggled and turned around to face him.

Even though he could sense her looking up at him while he looked down at her, he could not see her face. He stroked her cheeks lovingly and could feel some of her hair. He knew nothing about her, only that she had been meeting him in his dreams for the past month.

Mamoru sighed before speaking, "Who are you?"

He watched her small red lips as they revealed themselves and opened to speak. He attempted to read her lips and hear what she said but was blinded with light and made def with an alarm. Opening his eyes painfully, Mamoru looked to his right to see the curtains of his hotel room opened and the time on his alarm clock blinking as it blared. Ignoring it for a minute he tried to analyze his dream knowing that he wouldn't receive much results. Sighing in defeat, Mamoru finally sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes awake. He got out of bed, got dressed, and did all his morning things. Soon afterwards, he left his hotel room for the buffet restaurant on the bottom floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here is the key to your room, ma'am. Enjoy your stay!" The desk lady handed over a scan card over to a blue-eyed blonde.

"Thank you." Bowing, she left in search of an elevator.

"Oops! Sorry," She apologized, "Excuse me I didn't- …MAMORU?"

"Minako? Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Japan for your acting?" Mamoru smiled after getting a better look at the new actress.

"Oh! I was but one of the scenes is supposed to be done here, so here I am! Isn't it great?" Minako's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Well, hey, I was just about to get something to eat. Why don't I help you get your things up and then you can join me." He said grabbing one of her luggage.

"Oh don't worry," she gave a huge grin that looked almost laughingly, "the bell boys will get it. Heheh, being an actress is great." She said before walking with him to the restaurant; Mamoru chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how's the trip?" Minako began a conversation before taking a bit of her salad.

"Oh, it's been great! Today's a day off for everyone because the professor had an allergic reaction during dinner yesterday, so right now he's in the hospital being taken care of. What about your acting? You sound like you're having a blast." Mamoru said with laughter behind his words.

"Oh…well," Closing her eyes and smirking thoughtfully, "I get to play with one of THE HOTTEST ACTORS ever! Isn't it great? Makoto would be so jealous if she knew! These guys are HOT!" Minako shrieked happily while losing herself in her own world, not noticing someone standing behind her.

"Well, Minako," Minako froze like stone when a male voice spoke to her, "maybe I should take you to dinner after the show, then, huh? How 'bout it?"

Quickly turning around, Minako nodded her head and said, "Yes! Of course I will, Jeremy."

"Cool. See you later." The actor was wearing a white T-shirt and black jeans that matched his blond hair.

Mamoru watched his bedazzled friend as she, unbeknownst to herself, drooled with her hands clasped in front of her as if praying. He tried to get her attention, but she ignored him. She tried to stay in her little world, but he kept calling for her.

"Minako…"

"Be quiet Mamoru, I'm staring at Jeremy right now." Minako wouldn't listen to Mamoru and so he gave up.

She watched her future date, Jeremy, as he turned around and walked back in her direction. He paused in his steps and looked at Minako being filled with disgust. He continued to walk and then stopped in front of her to say:

"You know what? Never mind. I don't think we should go out on that date. I don't like dating girls who _drool._" He said harshly before walking out the restaurant.

"Wha…?" Minako's face became ashy, as she felt crushed and she wiped away the saliva.

Mamoru glared at the leaving actor, debating whether or not he should get up and teach the guy a lesson. Deciding that his friend was more important, he tried his best to comfort her. Minako looked bummed for several moments before deciding that everything was okay.

"Besides," she looked Mamoru in the eye, "I can just try again later! Haha!"

Mamoru looked at her as though she were crazy. Then again, he wasn't there when Minako's persistency was at top notch after the Three Lights had joined 10 street's high school. The fact that she looked triumphantly at him now had made him remember how hopeless she could be.

Suddenly, she relaxed her fisted hands and stared at Mamoru in wonder saying, "Speaking of which, you've been keeping in touch with Usagi, right?"

Mamoru's reaction of flinching in surprise at the question, and then hesitation, had rose Minako's suspicions.

He sighed before explaining, "Yes. Minako, there's something you should know, though. Usagi and I talked about it last night and we've decided… We're not going to be seeing each other anymore."

Gasping, Minako stared at him accusingly and was about to speak before Mamoru had prevented herself from doing so; he continued to explain himself.

"We aren't happy. We love each other, but we also want to be happy. So, we had decided to break up and just see how things end up." Minako's eyes, body as well, relaxed after Mamoru said this.

"I see… But what about Chibi-Usa?" Concern filled her eyes.

After waiting a second, Mamoru spoke: "We aren't very sure. Setsuna said that it depended on Usagi and myself… You see," he shifted his eyes to the table in shame, "I've been having these dreams where I would meet this woman at night. I can't see her face ever and every time I ask who she is, I wake up before I can find out… I know it's not Usagi, but the dreams are happening like when I was dreaming of Princess Serenity before I met the Sailor Senshi. I just know that I have to find out who this woman is."

Minako let the situation process, realizing that the break-up was for the happiness of both her princess and her friend, Prince of Earth. She also realized that if Mamoru was having dreams of another woman like when he did about Princess Serenity, then that must be the chance of Chibi-Usa's existence! With her palm facing up, Minako tapped it with her right arm's fisted hand. Smiling brightly, she explained to Mamoru her theory.

"So, then, that must mean that this woman would be the last possibility for Chibi-Usa to be born and for Crystal Tokyo to be formed! That's it! It's gotta be. And if that's true, then we should ask Setsuna to see if Chibi-Usa and the future still exist so we can make sure what you're doing is okay. All right! Minako, you're a genius!" Minako sat with her two hands on top of her hips in triumph.

Mamoru stared at her in amazement as he realized what she was saying could be right. Then, something struck him of what she had said.

Mamoru questioned Minako, "What do you mean: "this woman would be the last possibility"?"

"Well, I'm only assuming she'll be with Seiya." Minako said with a tone saying "duh, it's obvious!"

"Why… do you think that?" Mamoru looked hurt.

Was Usagi cheating on him? No, she wouldn't do that… would she?

Before she answered him, Minako sighed, "Mamoru, you were the only man in Usagi's life. But when Galaxia killed you, Usagi didn't receive any replies for the letters she sent to you. Even though she was sad, she never showed it to us. We… never knew." Minako's eyes filled with sadness as she continued, "We never knew, but Seiya did. He was always the one there for her and comforted her. They became close…"

Mamoru stared at Minako for a moment, and then relaxed, exhaling, as he understood. He realized how Usagi must've felt. Her destined love—future husband and father of her child—had not contacted her in any way and so was left with no clue as to what had happened to her only love. Guilt rose up within him as Mamoru thought. Moments passed in a white-noise silence before Minako's watch startled the two friends, beeping its alarm.

"Wow, time already?" Minako said looking at her watch on her left wrist.

"You have to go?" Mamoru turned from his thoughts gave his attention to the girl.

"Yup. Well," She pulled money out of the back pocket on her blue jeans and said, "I'll see you later, see you!"

"Later!" Mamoru said while watching her leave.

Mamoru finished his food and then paid for the meal with his and Minako's money. While walking out the doors of the hotel, he looked at his watch reading 12:01 PM. He decided to go on a tour all day, attempting—and failing—to get the woman of his dreams out his mind or at least figure out who she may be. He had no idea what she looked like, or her name. He only knew that soon, just like Serenity, he would just have to wait. He would have to wait to finally know… her true identity.


End file.
